


The One Where Chandler Laughs on Thanksgiving

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [7]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e08 The One with the Thanksgiving Flashbacks, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Chandler's holiday turns out better than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Comedy" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.

Chandler is moping in his apartment. He has hated Thanksgiving since he was a child. Finding out that he had lost his toe because of an immature comment he made about Monica’s weight makes him hate the holiday even more.

A knock sounds on the door, and Chandler opens it to see Monica standing there with a turkey on her head. Chandler thought he would be miserable for the rest of the day, but then Monica puts sunglasses and a hat on the turkey and begins to dance. Chandler chuckles, and the words “I love you” escape his mouth unbidden.


End file.
